Naruto Belajar Membuat Cerita Fanfic
by Hikasya
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto belajar membuat cerita fanfic untuk pertama kalinya? Pasti akan mengalami kesusahan mengingat Naruto tidak mempunyai bakat menulis, tapi ingin menulis cerita. Inilah kisah perjuangannya dalam membuat cerita fanfic. Jadi, apakah dia berhasil nantinya? Fic untuk Ryoko.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Genre: family/humor/general**

 **Jumat, 23 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita untuk Ryoko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO BELAJAR MEMBUAT CERITA FANFIC**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah benderang bagaikan lampu teplok. Saat anak-anak sekolah menikmati suasana masa liburan semester selama sebulan penuh. Matahari muncul seperti kunang-kunang raksasa yang siap menyinari bola dunia. Awan-awan seputih kapas tergantung tanpa tali di langit biru yang indah. Sungguh menghangatkan jiwa dan raga.

Sudut pandang ditancapkan pada sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua. Rumah yang bernuansa warna kuning dan jingga. Banyak tanaman hias diletakkan secara rapi di halaman depan rumah tersebut. Rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh segar dan bermekaran di sepanjang halaman depan rumah. Begitu indah untuk dipandang.

Lalu ditelusuri lebih jauh ke dalam rumah tersebut yaitu di lantai dua. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa jingga. Di mana tampak seorang laki-laki remaja berusia sekitar 16 tahun, yang sedang tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru sewarna samudera. Ada tiga guratan halus yang tercetak di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang langka. Ia memakai piyama tidur bergaris jingga. Topi tidur berbentuk kodok senada dengan piyamanya, menutupi rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

Saat ini dia tidak tidur. Hanya pura-pura tidur sembari terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

"Hm, fanfic? Apaan sih fanfic itu?" ujarnya saat baru menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya di tengah menjelajah dunia maya.

Fanfic? Kata asing yang baru ditemukan bagi laki-laki yang duduk di kelas dua SMA ini. Dia baru menemukannya saat tidak sengaja melakukan searching di google.

Karena penasaran itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam situs yang memakai kata fanfic itu. Ternyata fanfic itu adalah singkatan dari fanfiction atau fiksi penggemar yang memuat cerita fiksi tentang karakter-karakter favoritnya. Dari situs tersebut, Naruto menemukan sebuah alamat situs resmi menuju pusat fanfic terbesar di dunia.

"Heh, ini ya situs resminya fanfic itu," wajah Naruto berbinar-binar terang."Wah, asyik juga nih buat cerita tentang karakter-karakter favorit kita!"

Lantas Naruto mencari cerita-cerita fanfic yang menarik hatinya untuk segera dibacanya. Hingga dia berhasil menemukan sebuah cerita dalam kategori anime Hunter x Hunter. Segera saja dia membaca cerita fanfic tersebut.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Sudah beberapa cerita yang dibaca oleh Naruto. Sehingga mendorong dirinya untuk mencoba membuat cerita seperti yang dibuat para penulis di cerita-cerita fanfic tersebut.

"Hm, jadi kepikiran nih mau gabung juga di fanfiction. Aaah, daftar langsung aja."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto mendaftarkan diri di fanfiction. Membuat akun sendiri dan mengisi beberapa data diri yang tertulis di format pendaftaran. Lalu meng-klik sign up. Kemudian menunggu proses penerimaannya.

JREEENG!

Tak kurang dari sedetik, akun milik Naruto jadi juga. Dengan pen name yaitu "Hotarou Naru".

Naruto menyengir lebar karena senang sekali akun miliknya di fanfiction terciptakan juga.

"YES, AKUN MILIKKU SUDAH JADI!" seru Naruto mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara saking semangatnya. Saat bersamaan, terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu kamar.

"NARUTO! AYO, BANGUN! CEPAT MANDI DAN LANGSUNG SARAPAN PAGI DI BAWAH YA!"

Ternyata suara sang Ibu, Namikaze Kushina, yang membangunkan Naruto di setiap paginya. Ya, saat ini hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Segera saja Naruto menjawab panggilan sang Ibu.

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku sudah bangun! Aku juga segera mandi!"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Kushina tersenyum di luar sana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Cepat mandi! Kaasan akan menunggumu di bawah, nak."

"Iya, Kaasan!"

Sang ibu pergi meninggalkan kamar putra satu-satunya itu. Kushina turun lagi ke bawah.

Naruto mematikan jaringan internet di ponselnya. Lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia turun dari atas tempat tidur. Meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar dan segera mandi di pagi hari yang masih segar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai makan pagi bersama sang Ibu tercinta, lalu sang Ayah juga tidak ada bersamanya saat makan pagi. Namikaze Minato, begitulah nama sang Ayah. Ayah Naruto yang bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan terbesar di kota Konoha. Setiap pagi-pagi buta, sang Ayah sudah lepas landas menuju ke kantornya. Tinggallah Naruto dan Kushina di rumah bertingkat dua ini.

Selama liburan semester berlangsung, Naruto menghabiskan kesehariannya di rumah saja. Kebanyakan teman dekatnya pergi keluar kota sekedar mengisi liburan panjang ini. Kecuali ada satu teman yang sama, tinggal di perumahan Konoha Elit, daerah tempat tinggal Naruto. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, teman dekat Naruto yang juga satu sekolah di Konoha High School. Sasuke yang juga menghabiskan kesehariannya di rumah saja.

Lalu di kamar tercintanya, Naruto memulai kegiatan barunya yaitu menulis sebuah cerita fanfic. Hal ini sangat menarik baginya setelah membaca beberapa cerita yang beredar di fanfiction tersebut.

Di depan laptop bermerek Acer, milik Naruto sendiri. Laptop itu diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian Naruto duduk di belakang meja belajarnya.

Kini layar laptop bercahaya putih, telah terpapang sebuah program Microsoft Word. Naruto mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengetik. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Tema cerita apa yang ingin dia buat?

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide untuk membuat cerita sama sekali di otaknya yang terbilang pas-pasan. Tahu sendirilah, Naruto itu adalah murid yang idiot, payah, lemah di setiap mata pelajaran dan olahraga. Dia juga tidak pandai bercerita ataupun menulis sebuah cerita. Dia hanya bisa membaca terutama membaca komik atau menonton anime.

Jadi, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya? Bakat menulis tidak ada, bakat pintar juga tidak terasah dan tidak ada ide sama sekali alias pikiran buntu. Apa yang harus ditulis sekarang?

"Iya ya ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak punya ide sama sekali, haaaaaaah ...," keluh Naruto mendesah panjang. Ia bermuka kusut sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Lantas ia berpikir sebentar. Dengan memegang dagu, ia melihat ke atas langit-langit. Berharap menemukan dewi fortuna yang akan memberikan secercah sedikit harapan buat otaknya agar bisa berputar secara maksimal. Untuk mendongkrak kerja perputaran seimbang antara otak kanan dan otak kiri. Sebab otak kanan yang mengambil ahli fungsi dari imajinasi, gambaran, warna dan bentuk. Biasanya otak kananlah yang menyimpan memori segudang ide sebagai bahan cerita. Misalnya saja ide itu bisa didapatkan dari apapun yang ada di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Misalnya saja ide itu bisa didapatkan dari membaca komik, koran, majalah, tabloid, buku pelajaran dan apapun media massa lainnya. Bisa juga didapatkan dari inspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri, pengalaman orang lain dan sebagainya. Bisa juga mendapatkan inspirasi saat di kamar mandi atau sedang mengeluarkan tambang emas. Ya, apapun bisa dijadikan sumber bahan ide untuk cerita. Asal mengoptimalkan kinerja otak kanan dan otak kiri. Mungkin agak sulit untuk membentuk perpaduan teori itu.

Berbicara mengenai teori otak kanan dan otak kiri, hal ini pernah didapatkan Naruto dari sang guru. Guru yang bernama Umino Iruka. Dia pernah mendengar semua itu dari sang guru saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Memang agak sulit, tapi lupakan saja. Naruto menggeleng-geleng sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan ide cerita.

SREK!

 **Pertama, tumpukkan berbagai macam buku yang ada di rumah.** Naruto langsung mengobrak-abrik semua lemari yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Semua buku dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Ia membuat kamarnya berantakan.

Lalu semua buku dikumpulkannya menjadi tumpukan seperti gedung menjulang tinggi. Naruto mencoba membaca buku-buku itu. Kebanyakan koleksi komiknya yang hampir memenuhi lemari buku di kamarnya.

Dengan membaca komik, Naruto berharap mendapatkan ilham untuk mendapatkan ide buat fanfic pertamanya.

Dua detik. Dua menit. Dua jam.

Semua buku ditelannya sampai habis. Dari arti tertentu dibaca secepat kilat dalam dua detik, tapi ilham itu tidak dapat juga.

Muncul urat perempatan di kepala Naruto. Dia segera membinasakan semua buku itu dengan jurus "Odama rasengan".

"ODAMA RASENGAN! MENYEBALKAN!" seru Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan ide sama sekali. Tanpa sadar adegan dalam cerita ini malah melenceng dari arah perkiraan sebelumnya.

Ingat, Naruto bukanlah seorang ninja melainkan orang biasa. Adegan diulangi saat Naruto mulai melangkah keluar lewat pintu balkon kamarnya.

 **Kedua, memandang langit biru dan apapun yang serba hijau.**

Naruto bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas balkon setinggi pinggangnya. Kedua lengannya diletakkan di atas pagar besi pembatas balkon. Berharap mendapatkan ketenangan dari semilir angin yang meniup rambut dan pakaiannya sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Langit biru cerah seperti matanya. Semua tanaman berwarna hijau tampak indah saat dipandang dari atas. Naruto sangat menikmati pemandangan alam yang begitu indah.

Tiba-tiba ...

DUAAAK!

Sebuah bola kaki menghantam wajah Naruto dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Naruto kaget sekali.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Bola kaki itu jatuh dan memantul rendah di lantai.

Tercetaklah bentuk bola di wajah Naruto yang telah memerah. Urat perempatan muncul di kepalanya lagi.

"HEI, SIAPA SIH MELEMPAR BOLA INI KE ARAHKU? KALAU KAMU BERANI, AYO KELUAR DAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU!" sembur Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, tepatnya di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

"MAAF, NARUTO-NII! AKU NGGAK SENGAJA MENENDANG BOLA KE ARAHMU!" seru anak laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Naruto sewot melihat Konohamaru.

"DASAR, KONOHAMARU!"

"MAAF, NARUTO-NII!" Konohamaru tertawa cengengesan."AKU MINTA BALIK DONG BOLANYA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto melempar bola itu ke arah Konohamaru. Konohamaru menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"ITU BOLANYA! JANGAN TENDANG BOLA ITU KE ARAHKU LAGI, MENGERTI NGGAK?" pinta Naruto sekeras mungkin.

Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke, Naruto-nii!"

"Huh ..."

Naruto berbalik badan dengan perasaan yang dongkol. Bukan inspirasi yang didapatkannya melainkan kemarahan dan kejengkelan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan membanting pintu balkon dengan keras.

BLAAAM!

Cara kedua tidak mempan. Naruto benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Maka dicarinya sebuah kain putih di dalam lemari pakaian.

Kain putih yang digunakan untuk mengikat kepalanya.

 **Ketiga, ikat kepala dengan kain. Berharap memancing ikan. Eh, maksudnya memancing ide.**

KYUT!

Naruto sudah selesai mengikat kepalanya dengan kain putih dengan tulisan yang tertulis di depannya yaitu:

 **AYO, BERJUANGLAH!**

Cara yang lain, membuat teh hangat atau teh dingin.

 **Keempat, buatlah teh hangat atau teh dingin di saat ingin berusaha memancing ide cerita. Tidak disarankan.**

Naruto pergi sebentar ke dapur. Saat itu, sang Ibu sedang memasak untuk makan siang. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak menyadari sang anak sedang membuat teh es.

Masukkan gula sebanyak lima sendok beserta teh celup atau teh kantong dan apapun jenis tehnya, ke dalam gelas. Tuangkan air panas hingga menyentuh setengah gelas. Biarkan tehnya menyatu dengan air hangatnya. Tiriskan tehnya. Aduk gulanya sampai larut dengan airnya. Masukkan es batu ke dalam gelas sampai penuh. Begitulah cara membuat teh es.

Semua orang memang sudah tahu cara membuatnya. Tapi, mengapa menjelaskannya secara detail begitu?

Ya, abaikan saja. Adegan diarahkan pada saat Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya yang bobrok seperti dilanda tsunami begitu.

Di atas bantal tidur miliknya, Naruto duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati sedapnya teh es.

"Haaah, segarnya!" ujar Naruto memasang wajah musangnya yang imut.

Ilustrasinya begini, Naruto menjadi chibi. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal tidurnya. Dengan kain putih yang melingkari kepalanya, berkibar-kibar sebagai efek adanya angin yang bertiup. Ditambah background yang menggambarkan kesuraman sebagai tanda ia sedang dalam proses pencarian ide cerita fanfic-nya. Sungguh usaha yang sulit bagi dirinya yang tidak mempunyai bakat menulis, tapi ingin menulis cerita. Jadi, inilah jalan yang ditempuhnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Ya, anggap saja acara minum teh es ini sebagai istirahat sejenak. Istirahat menjelang otak kanannya bekerja.

 **Kelima, mendengarkan musik. Tentu ini sangat disarankan.**

Terkadang dari mendengarkan musik, imajinasi liar akan tercipta di otak kanan. Karena alunan irama musik dapat merangsang imajinasi dan gambaran para karakter tokoh yang bermain layaknya putaran film. Otak bagaikan CPU atau kerjanya sama dengan komputer. Beberapa file ide dapat tersimpan dengan baik di dalam otak. Hal ini akan mendorong impuls penyampaian informasi yang bekerja secepat kilat hingga menimbulkan rasa ingin mengeluarkan atau mewujudkannya. Terwujud lewat gerakan tangan sesuai dengan kata-kata yang tercipta di otak.

Menulislah dalam keadaan apapun. Semua orang pasti bisa menulis. Bakat menulis harus selalu diasah. Dengan menambah ilmu pengetahuan dari membaca dari media apapun. Pasti kemampuan bercerita ataupun menulis akan semakin berkembang. Jika ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan. Begitulah kira-kira.

Sang Namikaze mendengarkan lagu yang bertemakan semangat melalui headset yang disinkronisasikan dengan ponselnya. Dari lagu tersebut, maka pada akhirnya ide itu muncul juga.

"Hm, ada ide nih! Asyik, bagus! Mulai mengetik sekarang juga," Naruto duduk lagi di bangku di dekat meja belajarnya. Di mana laptopnya menyala selama dua jam. Dua jarinya mulai bergerak untuk memencet tombol-tombol papan keyboard laptop.

CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!

Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto terus mengetik sambil mendengarkan musik. Tanpa putus harapan dan tanpa putus daya imajinasi. Otak kanan berputar bagaikan film. Membuat imajinasi meningkat tajam bagaikan silet.

CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!

Kata demi kata dirangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat. Dengan karakter-karakter anime kesukaan Naruto, yang dipakai dalam membuat ceritanya. Tentu dengan tema yang umum sebagai awal proyek fanfic pertamanya. Walaupun cerita abal-abal dari karya seorang amatiran. Walaupun kemampuan bercerita dan kemampuan memilih kalimatnya tidak seprofesional penulis-penulis yang terkenal. Namun, yang pasti tetaplah maju untuk terus berkarya lewat gaya penulisan sendiri. Jadilah diri sendiri. Tunjukkan dirimu lewat tulisan yang tidak bermakna namun tetap asyik untuk dibaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, dengan perjuangan yang keras, Naruto kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya. Ia sudah "mengupload" dokumen cerita yang sudah diselesaikan selama dua hari. Kini saatnya cerita itu "di-publish'.

Satu menit kemudian, cerita itu sudah "update". Dengan bangganya, Naruto melihat karya cerita fanfic pertamanya telah terpapang dan beredar di dunia maya.

"Wah, asyik! Cerita fanfic buatanku sendiri sudah jadi. Jadi senang rasanya ya kalau membuat cerita dengan karakter-karakter kesayangan kita," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya."Nggak sabar menanti para pembaca yang akan membaca karya pertamanya Hotarou Naru. Tentunya pasti akan menarik. Tapi, itu tergantung pada pendapat para pembaca masing-masing sih."

Di dalam kamar bernuansa jingga, yang hanya diisi dengan sedikit perabotan. Naruto duduk di kursi di dekat meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum saat mulai membaca karya tulisan abal-abalnya yang berjudul:

 **NARUTO BELAJAR MEMBUAT CERITA FANFIC**

Begitulah, akhir cerita ini. Naruto yang berusaha membuat cerita fanfic, akhirnya bisa juga menulis. Selamat buatmu, si bocah pembuat onar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru update nih!**

 **Ide cerita ini berasal dari Ryoko sendiri. Terima kasih atas idemu yang benar-benar bagus.**

 **Hm, jadi bingung menempatkan cerita ini ke genre yang mana. Family-kah? General-kah? Atau humor?**

 **Kalau genre humor, saya rasa nggak ada lucunya. Malah terkesan serius sih.**

 **Jadi, terima kasih atas perhatianmu setelah membaca ceritanya.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA ...**

 **Jumat, 23 Oktober 2015**


End file.
